logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Za Ruliom
Za Ruliom (Behind the Steering Wheel) — Russian, formerly Soviet, automotive magazine, founded in 1928. 1928-1938 The logo appeared on the very first issue of Za Ruliom, released in April of 1928https://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1928/01. It featured the magazine's name and person behind the steering wheel symbol. 1939-1956 The new logo was used for the first time on the first issue of 1939, released in Januaryhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1939/01. New logo featured an updated font. 1956-1957 Earliest known post-war magazines are ones, released in 1956https://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1956. New logo featured the alternative way of writing, the updated font and the futuristic car. 1957-1964 The new logo was used for the first time on the ninth issue of 1957, released in Septemberhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1957/09. New logo featured an updated font and red and black figures behind the text, logo was outlined. 1960-1964 The new logo was used for the first time on the first issue of 1960, released in Januaryhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1960/01. New logo featured the red background, steering wheel symbol and slightly altered font. 1965-1967 The new logo was used for the first time on the first issue of 1965, released in Januaryhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1965/01. New logo brought back the original way of writing and featured the new all caps font. 1968-1971 The new logo was used for the first time on the first issue of 1968, released in Januaryhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1968/01. New logo featured an updated font, alternative way of writing once again and it wasn't written in all caps. 1972-1974 The new logo was used for the first time on the first issue of 1972, released in Januaryhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1972/01. New logo featured an updated font. 1975-1978 The new logo was used for the first time on the first issue of 1975, released in Januaryhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1975/01. New logo featured an updated font and brought back the original way of writing once again. 1978-1986 The new logo was used for the first time on the seventh issue of 1978, released in Julyhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1978/07. New logo appeared smaller and had Order of the Red Banner of Labour in it. 1987-1994, 2000 The new logo was used for the first time on the first issue of 1987, released in Januaryhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1987/01. New logo lost the order, became bigger and featured the outline. Several years after dissolution of the Soviet Union, the logo was changed to the new one, but later returned on the first issue of 2000, launched in Januaryhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/2000/01. 1994-1999 The new logo was used for the first time on the twelfth issue of 1994, released in Decemberhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/1994/12. New logo featured new "golden 3D effect". 2001-2002 The new logo was used for the first time on the first issue of 2001, released in Januaryhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/2001/01. New logo featured different looking "З" and "л" and tilted "е". 2003-2008 The new logo was used for the first time on the first issue of 2003, released in Januaryhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/2003/01. New logo missed outline, featured wider "З" and different looked "л" and "м". 2008-present The new logo was used for the first time on the fifth issue of 2008, released in Mayhttps://www.zr.ru/archive/zr/2008/05, logo was designed by the Art.Lebedev design studio. It was a first time since 1975, when the font was changed completely. References Category:Magazines Category:Automotive magazines Category:Soviet Union Category:1928 Category:Russia